Sir Leoric Adventures
by AutoKing93
Summary: This is an omake from an RP I participated in one of the forums. Sir Leoric is a Dragon Knight that could transform himself into one of the Dragon he consumed. In this story, he is still inexperienced with his powers and encountered one of the powerful Fire Dragon in Hell.


A vast empty land, in the middle of nowhere, with nothing in sight for miles around. The sun mercilessly pours down its heat onto the earth hours upon hours until the land cracks in the absence of humidity. The harsh conditions permit not anyone or anything to walk nor live under it. The dry atmosphere will make even the wettest of creature to dry up in seconds. Yet, over on the horizon, a lone figure slowly walked from one edge to another.

Steady as he goes, swaying from time to time, but never missing a single step after another, to keep on walking. Upon closer inspection, the lone figure wore a single cloak over him, providing some form of protection against the blazing sun. His breathing becomes ragged, shallower and faster, then slow and deep, as if anticipating something from the atmosphere. His eyes focused on the skies above, and then he stopped.

From atop the blue skies, a massive shadow approaches the lone figure. Slowly it descends, bringing a terrible premonition to the surrounding area. But the figure stood still, as if he has been waiting for a long time. The shadow came close enough to see a massive pair of red leathery wings, sharp jagged head and a spiky tail came down with a slow glide towards the figure.

The closer the shadow gets, the heavier the atmosphere around the figure, yet he just kept standing there, with both hands under his cloak, hiding what he is holding. The wind created from the flaps of the massive wings managed to remove the hood off the figure's head, showing a bright red and gold trimmed helmet, with glaring black slit eyes, staring at the shadow.

Then the shadow landed, revealing itself as a creature of old, from mythical tales, often told to children and adults alike of its majesty, honour and dignity, the shadow is a dragon. A fire dragon to be precise that is famous for its red hide, terrible aggression and a quick temper to match it. There it watched the figure for a long while, before opening its mouth.

"Who dares intrude upon my, Atrix, the Fire Dragon of Azuramir, territory?" the dragon asked the figure with a deep voice that would quake a hundred man, but the figure did not budge. Instead, total silence was given as an answer. An answer the dragon is not fond off. "An honourable intruder would impose upon himself to introduce himself before the owner of the land. Are you that honourable?" The dragon gave a remark upon the figure's silence.

"Three days ago..." started the figure. "What? Speak up!" The dragon raised its voice as the figure talked softly into the air. The figure then raised his voice so that the dragon could hear him. "Three days ago, the port town of Jashmir, Northeast of Dagg's Dessert, South of Olviria Plains, have been attacked by what witnesses confirm, a large massive crimson creature in the skies. It spew flames so hot that it could be compared to the flames of Fifth Hells. Do you, Atrix, the Fire Dragon of Azuramir, know of anything about it?" The figure finished talking through his helm, still looking straight ahead.

"The port town of Jashmir? I have heard of such a place… But I could not say I know of this incident. Tell me, little intruder… What is your business in finding this creature?" The dragon circle around the figure slowly while slowly building up its liquid flame.

"An answer not given straight is as clear as a confession to the sins one has made," the figure removed his cloak into the air. "Fire Dragon of Azuramir, Atrix, I will take your head and wipe you from this plane!" Underneath the cloak, an armor that shines crimson and gold reflects the suns glare. The armor seems thin and light even though it gives a radiant shine around it. In the figure's hand, held a long sword with a red gem mounted at the hilt, and a shield with a dragon insignia on it.

"You may try! As others have! And perished! Like they do!" The dragon steps back and spew forth his flaming liquid from his mouth. The stream of flames that flew out was like a molten fiery lava that is said could be compared to the flames of Fifth Hells. For a good long while, the dragon kept on breathing out this liquid flame until the land around the figure turned scorched black and lit aflame. Then it stopped. Not because the dragon thought it was enough, but it was because there was absolutely no retaliation at all. And so, the dragon moves back and observes.

Amidst the fiery and blackened ground, the figure stood, with his shield raised, unharmed. Like there was no indication of fiery breath ever hit upon the shield nor the figure at all. Completely unharmed and shine brighter than ever.

"You... Who are you? Not many could withstand my flames… Only the hide of an Elder Fire Dragon may come out unscathed from my flames!" The dragon roared and rear its head, ready for a flying swipe towards the figure.

"I am…" the figure raised his sword in a riposte form. "The Dragon Knight…" The dragon sped through the lands with its wings like a crimson bullet, claws outstretched, ready to pounce down upon the figure. "Sir Leoric of Blackgates." The Knight's blade turned crimson red with fire and he lunges his sword forward, blasting a spiral-like thin flames towards the speeding dragon.

The dragon noticed the small spiralling flames and evades it just in time, swerving to the left of the Knight and flew upwards into the skies. Unfortunately, its tail was hit and its once magnificent spikes have been cleared off and what replaced it was a smouldering charred cracked spikes.

The dragon, enraged, spew multiple fireballs towards the Knight and spew two big flames spirals from its mouth. The Knight, even while wearing armor, managed to swiftly dodge every single projectile the dragon threw at him. He then lunges his blade a few times at the dragon, blasting more of his flame spirals towards the dragon.

The dragon was massive, as in, a massive target waiting to be struck down. Fortunately for the dragon, it was swift and fast enough for a massive creature to dodge those tiny flames, exhibiting the speed of the dragon race. The exchange happened several times before both knows that it is futile to try to hit one another with projectile attacks.

The dragon dared not to come close to the Knight as the Knight is faster with the blade than it is faster with its claws. So the dragon then stayed airborne, where it is the most advantageous for it. It then slowly building up more of his flame liquid to try to make a napalm run that would stretch 100 meters wide and 900 meters long. Little did it know that the Knight have something else in mind.

The blade started to focus its reddish colour onto its tips, creating a mini fireball. The Knight slashed at the air a few times to throw the fireballs into the air, creating a circle around the dragon in 300 meter radius. The dragon kept moving around so the Knight have to position himself perfectly so that the dragon would move into his trap.

At the same time, the dragon have finished his conserving his liquid flames, and noticed the Knight stood still on the ground. It thought that the Knight have exhausted himself and was taking a little breather, so it took this chance to execute its napalm run, unbeknownst to the mini fireballs around him.

As the dragon came flying down at a terrifying speed, the Knight stood still and waited for the perfect moment. As the dragon started to open its mouth and spewing the contents of its mouth, the Knight struck his sword into the ground with impact. At the same time, the fireballs around the dragon connects to one another with fiery strings, creating a massive net that the dragon have unfortunately ran itself into.

The net was made stronger than titanium but only for a brief moment, but that moment was enough to catch a dragon and ran it aground, and that's what happened to Atrix. The dragon came spiralling down to the ground and landed with a massive impact, its flame liquid accidentally discharged around it, creating a massive explosion that the tremor could be felt for miles around. The roar of the dragon could be heard, flailing in the net and in the napalm of its own creation.

The Knight threw his shield to the ground and dashed quickly towards the dragon with his sword raised. The dragon felt the Knight's moving in fast and managed to throw more fireballs even in the midst of the fire it's in. The Knight zigzag and easily dodge the fireballs and execute multiple slashes in the blink of an eye on the dragon's body.

For a few second, everything was frozen, except the roaring flames that is burning stronger than ever. Then the dragon collapsed with a thump to the ground, burning itself in its own napalm. The net slowly disappeared to the air and the Knight sheaths his blade, thinking that everything is settled.

Just in that precise moment, countless of flame pillars burst forth from the ground like a volcano eruption and the biggest of them all hit the Knight perfectly and threw the Knight up in the air, smoking and blackened and crashed to the ground, unmoving.

Amidst the flaming pillars and the napalm filled grounds, a massive dragon, in gold scales, with countless horns on its head, with spikes protruding along the spines on its back till the end of its tail. The red eyes that was once belong to Atrix have been replaced with a glowing golden pair of slit eyes.

"I am… Atrix, 9 of the Dracolich Champions, bearer of the Crimson Flames, Ravager of the North. And I am… Enraaaaaaaged…" Atrix roar towards the skies and countless Elite Fire Elementals came from the pillars, summoned by their master. "Bring me, his head." The dragon commanded and the minions obeyed.

All around the Knight's unmoving figure, countless Elite Fire Elementals came slowly towards him, intending to behead him to please their master. The Knight's dragon insignia on the shield that was on the ground a few yards back started to glow with its own crimson red. In response, when the Elite Fire Elemental came upon 5 meters of the Knight's figure, his armor exploded out of proportion and what came out of it was black ash smoke obscuring the scorched battlegrounds.

Even with the light emitted from various flames, nothing could penetrate the black ash smoke. Nothing except a pair of glowing white slit eyes. Then, a penetrating solar flames cleared the black ash smokes, and a few dozen Elite Fire Elementals. What caused it was a blindingly white massive dragon, comparable in size to Atrix, with large wings and 2 spiralling horns attached to his head, and a distinctly white aura surrounding it. Then, the 2 dragons stare at each other, while the surviving Elite Fire Elementals started to surround the white dragon.

"So the stories were true… There is a way for a normal human being to obtain the power of a dragon… I haven't seen another White Dragon for 200 years. Tell me, Knight Leoric. Where did you obtain that form?" Atrix inquired about the rare White Dragon that was rumoured to gone extinct 175 years ago. White Dragons are pure holy elemental dragons that does not have the same personality as other dragons, thus making them friendlier, and more trustworthy among others, but it was also their downfall where various dragon hunters indiscriminately hunt them down like any other dragons.

"The last remnant of Crystal Palace, south of the Ruins of Dragnor. It was a wish from a friend," Sir Leoric carefully looked at his surroundings. Still no action from the Elite Fire Elementals, they are just standing there, as if waiting for orders.

"Even in their death, they are imbeciles… But no matter, even if that is true, having a human possesses the power of a dragon is not acceptable! " Atrix flares up, claws outstretched, wings spanned to their maximum length, scales glows crimson and the red hot liquid flows under his skin. All the Elite Fire Elementals takes up pose and some even channels their ether to form fireballs.

"So be it. I intend to take your head and soul as my prize," Sir Leoric also stretched his wings to its maximum length, head flares with white ether glow from his eyes and horns. Legs muscles tighten, ready to leap at any time.

Both had a stare down, as if waiting for a signal. Then, as if expected, the ground near the both of them erupted, spouting one last flame pillar into the sky, as if signalling the start of a battle. Both the dragons leapt and flew into each other, mouth agape with elemental breaths, claws ready to rip each other flesh out, and tails ready to lash and flail…


End file.
